


He Came in Peace

by Ganger (Aiffe)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Crack, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-02
Updated: 2009-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:58:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Ganger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a different take on Inuyasha's ancestry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Came in Peace

**Author's Note:**

> For the drabble request meme on my LJ. (Dear god someone made me cross my shiny new fandom with the fandom I was trying to wash my hands of, _why_.)

"Well _this_ ," the Doctor said, putting on his glasses and peering at the dog-eared boy with intense interest, "is unexpected."  
  
"It's a boy with dog ears in feudal Japan," Rose said, looking delighted by the very sight of him. "I doubt he's ever expected."  
  
"Keh."  
  
"I was tracking a canine wavelength haemovariform with the TARDIS, but ended up seventy years or so too late. Or so I thought. It seems like it wasn't here to do harm after all. It was apparently here to..." he wrinkled up his nose, "mate with human women."  
  
"I have put up with a lot of poking and staring from you two," Inuyasha growled, "but you will _not_ talk that way about my mother!"


End file.
